


One Bitter Night

by lilacs (flower_filled_hell)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canon Death Mechanics, Cuddling, Fluff, Holding Hands, It's only teen bc i used the words dying and such though nothing's explicit, M/M, i guess???????, just the usual game shenanigans ofc, late-game spoilers, mention of Hades (Hades Video Game), oo scandalous lmao, sharing than's cloak or?? shawl thing his wrap idk what that is, started this concept before i found out you could actually romance than
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_filled_hell/pseuds/lilacs
Summary: In which after his battle with his lord Father, Zagreus for once, wishes to rest for a moment. Perhaps the company of one god of Death bares significant influence on this change of pace.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	One Bitter Night

"Tell me again why you've called me here? You don't seem to be in any danger." The god of death grumbled as he peered out onto the snowy landscape. Were it not for the signs of a fight the view would have been breathtaking. "In fact, I saw lord Hades leave the pool of Styx just before coming here." It was beyond Thanatos why Zagreus would call him to the surface. Perhaps it was to show how far he'd gotten. Albeit how pointless it was, with how the fates seem to cull him before he could truly set foot out into the world.

"Just... figured we could take a moment? I've had my fair share of dying just now." The prince said with an amused, yet exhausted huff. He did look worse for wear, but who wouldn't be after facing the god of the Underworld himself? No matter how many times, it does weigh on the body. Perching himself on a nearby rock, he looked off onto the pool of water where the moon glistened. "And while I missed you, the short while since last I saw you, I don't quite feel like returning to the House just yet," he motioned to the scene around the pair, "I'm tired of thinking ill of this place because of father." He said with a worn smile, "So... won't you join me?"

The personification of death was a busy individual, there was no end to the stream of mortals he had to take to the Underworld. Still, he put his large scythe aside, leaning it carefully against the stone where the two then sat together. "Well, how do you enjoy the outside world so far?" There was plenty Zagreus still had yet to lay his eyes upon, but it was a start.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to how cold it is up here. Is it always this way?" The fire stepping prince sighed as a shiver over came him while a breeze came to pass. Even when Demeter blessed him with boons of the frigid cold somewhat regularly, he still felt ill equipped for the weather.

There was a brief moment before Thanatos moved to wrap his companion in his dark shawl. "No, there are plenty of places where the sun beats down brightly, where there's no snow to be seen. Everything gets insurmountably green or dusty." He said with a slight hiss, finding the memory of such brightness unpleasant. The sand was the worst part of it, having to shake the blasted particles from his garments once they'd proven too much to bare. Why some mortals choose to live in such places was beyond him. Perhaps it was the price for living by the sea.

Reflexively, the chilled prince moved closer at the gesture. Whoever said Death was cold didn't get the pleasure of knowing him well. Granted, a part of Zagreus hoped no one but he were allowed such a privilege. Thanatos felt the same way. Though such thoughts could only be conveyed in the ease they felt in each other's company. Perhaps this was why his body decided to lower its guard, shivering like it did though he fought fine just earlier.

"I feel like you would enjoy such scenery." The usually quiet Thanatos continued as his arms wrapped around Zagreus' shoulders. Yes, a sunny blue sky, and a field of green freckled with wild flowers seemed like a more fitting place for the shivering thing in his arms. No, not like the fields of Elysium, a place far brighter, wilder, unrefined (in a well meaning way), with serenity that only came with life. Where critters roamed without a care, with clouds rolling by, and the passing noises of wildlife. Yes, that was the kind of place that felt best for such a bright spirit. Though he could not share such an idea, he simply hoped he* would get to experience it first hand.

While the god of death himself neither cared nor enjoyed it when the daylight was at its hottest, he could perhaps give leeway if it meant Zag could take a moment of respite in it. Who was to say if he'd even be there when in time the prince found himself in such a place? Thoughts like those ran colder than the frigid air. For now the weight and shared heat were proof enough of each other's presence.

"Sounds no different from home to me. Minus there being a sun of course." The black haired god jabbed as he leaned his head onto Thanatos, whose workload was steadily growing the more he stayed idle. "But I'll take your word for it, I'm sure it will be completely different." Of course, he didn't know the exact meaning behind his ever dark cloaked partner's words, but he got the better idea of it.

Thanatos felt Zagreus take his free hand and hold it in his* colder one. He made no move to resist, "For a fire-stepping prince, you really don't seem to take to this cold very well." It amused him somewhat, as their fingers laced together.

The bundled up man stifled a laugh as he was being made fun of, opting to feign offense. "I have fire resistance not cold resistance, Than." He pointedly said with a nudge to the blond's chest.

"But surely one would think dying so often up here would count to developing one?" Death said as he let out a breath of a laugh. Banter began to spring often with their closeness, though he couldn't help but feel some worry if his tone of voice ever came off too crude. Bringing up their entwined hands up to his mouth, he pressed his lips onto the other's knuckles. At the start of this... relationship of theirs he would have shied away from showing such tenderness, now he doubts he could keep his hands to himself while being so close.

Their laughter soon joined the night's wind as it bellowed around them. In time, Zagreus had had his fill of the weather though, and they had to part. Well, Death's duties also played a role in that decision. Regardless, both were silently protesting against it with the way their hands lingered before moving completely.

"I'll see be seeing you?" The hesitant prince of the Underworld said, biding his time before he stepped out the 'gate' that only lead to some conveniently timed death that prevented him from going on any further.

As much as he wished to say _yes without a doubt_ (or something of that affect), they both knew he had work to catch up on. "Around, yes." It was a vague way of putting it, while 'death is inevitable' the wait would prove more laborious if promised. They both know they'd still be around, they needn't sow the seeds of longing any further. Picking up his discarded scythe and holstering it behind him once more, he turned to Zag with a small smile, "Farewell." Then, disappeared in his usual fashion.

Zagreus took a moment to stare at the space where Than was, before feeling the unpleasant cold blow against his skin once more. It wasn't unbearable of course, he could fight in such weather -that much had been proven- but he would never turn down such a gesture. Any excuse to spend time together was always good. A change from the usual high energy and constant fighting should be welcomed, but the ever restless prince couldn't see himself taking a break if not given a suitable enough incentive.

Finally stepping through the gate the prince yet again met his timely demise at some elaborate circumstance the Fates had woven for him for the time being. After which, once more he'd have to navigate the Underworld like clockwork. The routine was alright, he could say, more so now with such a pleasant addition to it.

The Lord and master of the House would come to wonder what took Zagreus so long to come back, but he would never speak of such things, as it would be a form of admittance to his own defeat. He could guess, with how his progeny had gotten close with Death, and the aforementioned god's sudden leave upon his arrival, that that had something to do with it. Better he not dwell, so long as work performance did not suffer.

**Author's Note:**

> so the original direction was just going to be silently pinning for him in this soft moment BUT i am forever grateful that i can date him so here is all this fluff. Also it?? might be out of character somewhat? the entire cuddling scene-- But I like to think where Than can't say in words, he'll express with physical affection. Gotta let your loved one know you love him one way or another >:T


End file.
